iNeed Advice
by zazeendot
Summary: Carly becomes the Trust Tracy advice columnist for the school newspaper. She gets a letter from "Sam Likes Ham" saying she needed advice to get a guy to like her. What happens when she sees Sam use that same advice on Freddie! Seddie and friendship .
1. iBecome Tracy

**Justuff: Hello! I'm back! If you read the last chapter in my first story, iTeam Up, you probably thought that I was going to update in Februrary or March, but I was bored and had nothing to do today, so I figured, why not make it early? I hope you like how this story will turn out. This will also be in Carly's POV. So enjoy this chapter, iBecome Tracy! P.S.-I put the types of fonts in case you liked them and wanted to use them. They are found on Microsoft 2007.**

**Disclaimer: OK, I'm not a guy and my name is not "Dan", and I don't write the scripts, or else, THIS would be the script! EN-JOE-OY! Pretty plz….? (puppy dog eyes face)**

Carly's POV

"Hey people of the Universe, the Ultimate Hide-And-Seek Place!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not Christopher Columbus…" Sam said.

"And this is NOT the dairy department in your nearest grocery store!"

"But this am iCarly!" We shouted together in unison. We were doing an iCarly webisode.

"Today," I started. "I am going to help one of you with one of your "problems".

"Carly is going to be answering a question from our viewers. Frederina." She said, giving Freddie the cue.

"OK," I said aloud, "Dear Carly, this guy I met a couple of weeks ago WAS my guyfriend, but he asked me out! I don't like him that way, but should I date him? Signed, Cartwheels For Monkeys."

"Well, Cartwheels for Moneys, just tell him that you guys should be friends a little while longer, to get to know each other, and see where it goes from there." I stated.

Sam then said, "OK, now we are going to do a new segment called, 'Life On The Pony Named Jeff." Gibby then came out. We kept doing our show as regular.

"Well, good-bye and good-night!"

" Better see ya sitting in that same place next week, or bad things will happen…" Sam pretend-threatened…I think…

Freddie said, "And…we're clear!" We then celebrated with the drinking of Smoothies.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I was trying to break up a fight between Sam and Freddie. "God, you guys, calm the freak down!" I yelled, but they kept on bickering as if I wasn't even there- AS USUAL.

"OK, Nub, just get outta my face! I can only look at yours for so long!" She snapped.

"Fine!" He yelled back, and went off to his locker, I suppose. "God, you guys…" Sam rolled her eyes. "Yea, it's ME." I just chuckled and I received a text. It read;  
**(A/N: COMIC SAMS MS FONT)**

Dear Carly Shay,

Please report to the Bulldog Bark Newspaper Room immediately, and do not tell any soul about this text.

-Derrick Forrest, Newspaper Editor

I laughed. ANY SOUL?! I don't know. I texted back a simple

"OK…?" as I told Sam I had to go someplace and left to go to the Newspaper Room.

I walked in, and they all stared. "Carly, hi, I'm Derrick. So you got my text?"

"Yea, but I don't get why I'm here…"  
"We decided to do a Trust Tracy Advice Column in the school newspaper, since no one reads it, but we couldn't find anybody."

"And-"

"We saw your webshow, and you gave that person really good advice. Something none of us would've come up with. We want YOU to be the Trust Tracy Advice Columnist."

"It WASN'T that good!!" I thought, but didn't say aloud.

I wanted to puke: Not because I was shocked, not because I was nervous, but I think I ate something bad at lunch…

"OK, I'll do it." I sighed.

"OK, then! Welcome aboard, Carly Shay!" A weird and smelly guy greeted me. I met all the crew members that day-yep, all 5. Not very many, so I guess it was an honor to be chosen I made notes of every single one of them when I got home.

**(A/N: Bradley Hand ITC FONT)**Ashley Vonvegas-Newspaper Writer-Funny and clumsy

Timothy Golden-Weather Reseacher-Comes off with an unsusual odor and is very weird.

Derrick Forrest-Newspaper Editor-Kept trying to get my attention and kept bragging.

Kyla Handson-Newspaper Researcher on things-Really cool and awesome, would be a great friend

And

Garren Justopherson and Jacob Handsley-Photographers-Best Friends, and think they are both the best spies in the world…

I got home and Spencer had bought burgers from Sally's (**A/N: NOT A REAL PLACE IN iCarly!!!)**. I could smell them in the car, but he said we should wait until we got home so we wouldn't make a mess.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The next day I took a copy of the newspaper. I was nervous no one would write to me, so I shouted, "Hey, Guess what?! There's an advice column! It's called the Trust Tracy advice column! Everybody look! Write about your problems, using a penname, and slip them through the door of the Newspaper Room. Then, people will give them to Tracy to answer…probably quite well, and I bet she's pretty too…" Hye, I had to give myself a LITTLE credit if people wouldn't know that Tracy was me!

After that, people were writing everywhere. Who knew people had a lot of problems…I was just kidding around on the show! I saw Sam writing in her notebook. "Hey, Sam," I greeted. "Whatchya doin'?" "Just doodles," She answered, quite quickly. "One where Freddie's about to get dipped in lava! Look!" She exclaimed, and showed me. I rolled my eyes chuckling. Sam…when was she going to learn?! That day, I got so many letters (probably about 150), but I was only able to answer to 100 of them, during class, and after school, at home. I could only stay in school so long! I guess I would have everyone's questions answered tomorrow, IF I don't get more.

What I didn't know was that I was going to get a letter, a hard letter to answer, that I would never expect to get, and that I'd never for get…

**So did you like it? Hate it? Sorry, it was so short. Also, I put the type of fonts in case you guys wanted to use them. Oh, and if you read my profile, you probably read that that story was going to appear in Februrary or March, well that story will be updated in March. So, anyways, I think this was a pretty good cliffhanger, but if you read the summary, you probably know why it's important. Sorry, but I felt like stopping here, if you wanted to read more. So hopefully you liked it, and are reading until at least here. This is a short story, so it won't be long but it will have at LEAST 5 chapters! So, I'll see ya and Good-bye (from The Sound Of Music)!!!!!. Hey, this will be a PERFECT three pages after I say peace and hairgrease…cool! Here it is:**

***Peace and Hairgrease*-~zazeendot~ REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY :)!**


	2. iRead A Letter

**Justuff**_**: Read! Read! Read!**_

**So uh, yea, the last one wasn't as good as I thought it would be, but I think this story is getting better. I decided to write today because I had no homework! Woop woop! Sorry, this one is pretty short too, but this is more of the letter and what she's thinking. Trust me, the next one will be long. Hope you enjoy it :). I also realized the writing font won't show up on here! So I'm just going to Italic and underline it.  
**

**Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own iCarly. I thought we established this last chapter!**

I was starting to get used to answering the letters I got. It was fun writing to people, advising them. It was pretty easy delivering them back to people without anyone finding out it was me. All I had to do was put it in a little envelope thing after school in the school hallway and the person would end up getting it. It was fun to see people using my advice.

Anyways, I was on my way to the Newspaper Room as usual, to get more done, like regularly. I believe it was a Tuesday, and there were only a few. It was a slow day. I finally was done with most of them, and I only had one left. It read:

_Dear Tracy,_

_I need some crush advice. I like this really amazing guy, and I can't seem to get to him. The truth is, I don't know a lot about guys. Actually, I don't think I know more than a couple of things in the relationship category. I hope you can help me with this main question: How do I get a guy to like me? I try to hide up my feelings my torturing him, because what if he didn't feel the same way? But I also want to tell him my true feelings. What should I do?_

_Signed,_

_Sam Likes Ham_

_Sam Likes Ham? Could it be? Nah! _I thought. _She DEEPLY HATES Freddie! Plus, she would tell me anything!_ I had to think about this one for a moment, it was tricky. I came up with my best.

_Dear Sam Likes Ham,_

_Personally, I think you should get to be friends with him, you know, hang out with him more, etc. Maybe then you should tell him how you feel. It would be hard, but probably not as difficult as it is now, because you guys would be friends. Start being nicer to him, but do it step by step, cuz if not ,he will be freaked out and overwhelmed that you are being nice. Maybe it'll work. _

_Signed,_

_Tracy_

I then put the letters inside that little envelope thing, and headed outside. Spencer was there. He knew when to pick me up because he knew about the whole advice columnist thing.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I waited by my locker, talking to Sam, you know, about girl stuff. Freddie walked over, and something weird happened. Ok, I greeted to Freddie, as I usually do, "Hey Freddie." Then, he reponded, "Hey Carly,", but that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that Sam greeted, "Hello, Freddie." She didn't call him any of the usual names she calls him. It was just Freddie. I was so shocked and nervous at the same time. What did she do to Freddie THIS time?! Freddie responded just as I did, I could tell in his expression, and he started checking his pants pockets, and opened up his locker, and looked through it, throwing the books out of his locker like a psyhco maniac! Then, THAT started to freak me out, too! He just screamed, "What did you do Sam?!" She just smiled and replied, "I would NEVER do that to a friend." Then, she hugged him and walked off. We stared at her, stared at each other, and stared back to the blonde walking away. The remainder of the day was awkward , considering Sam hadn't said one mean thing to Freddie-NOTHING!

After the school day was over, I got a whole bunch of letters. But another weird thing happened that day…I got a reply from "Sam Likes Ham". It said,

_Thank you for the advice. I hope it's working!  
_

_Signed,_

_Sam Likes Ham_

Again I thought, _Could it be Sam? _But I still thought, _No! You kidding me!_ Then I thought about what happened. I didn't even answer the rest of the letters there, so I decided to just answer them tomorrow. But I kept thinking…_Was it Sam? She was acting weird today…_I was about to die of exhaustion because for like the whole night I thought about it, and thought about it. I was also thinking : _How could I found out if it IS her?_ And then, an idea popped into my head. _Was it good ?Would it work? _All these questions were floating around my head until I dazed asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I was nervous about my plan. That's all I thought about. Getting ready for school, on my way to school. Even though I had all night to answer all of my questions there was not a single answer for any of them. I was procrastinating. I spoke to myself, "OK, at brunch," then it was "OK, next period," then, "OK, you NEED to do it at lunch…" Then it was the end of the day. I still had a chance. I saw Sam and Freddie. I took a deep breath, and was shaking everywhere. My legs felt like Jell-O, but I had to move them. It was now or never. I was about to walk outside, procrastinating again by saying I'll do it tomorrow, but I just couldn't. It was the perfect timing for it. So I walked towards where Freddie and Sam were standing. It was time to put some wheels in motion…

**So, what do you think? Is it better? Is it good, awesome, bad, terrible? Should I continue to write this story?! And I would like to say thank you to all who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story! You guys encourage me to write! I hope I didn't disappoint :). Also, what do you think her plan is? Another cliffhanger, but guess what her plan will be! Review! OK, peace!**

**~zazeendot***


	3. iPlan

**JUSTUFF: This story is getting a lot more buzz than I thought it would get. Thank You! Also, sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, but I've been MAJOR BUSY! Anyways, Enjoy iPlan!**

**Disclaimer: Wow, I don't own iCarly and now I have a wet keyboard :,(.**

Carly's POV

I took one last deep breath, and headed over to where Sam and Freddie were standing. It was a surprise to me when I was actually there, because I never thought I'd have the courage to do it. I was so nervous about my plan, that I almost forgot it. Completely. Freddie then greeted, "Hello, Carly," in his usual way. Here goes nothing…

"Hey, Freddie, you want to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" I said, trying to get it over with. I only liked him as a friend…He then looked at me suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes and frowned. He was about to say something back to me, I bet, "Are you on crack, Carly Shay?"but Sam interrupted him.

"What?!" She said it in a kind of angry tone. My plan was working. "Are you jealous Sam? Because if you are you can tell me--"

"I'm not jealous! Bye, guys," She replied as she practically stormed off. Maybe she was jealous, maybe she wasn't. I had a good feeling she was, but even if I knew FOR SURE that she was, I'd want HER to tell me, not hints or clues. I'm not any kind of detective, here!!

"What's her deal?" Freddie asked. I decided not to tell him because I was finally ASKING HIM OUT, and once he finds out that I was just using him he'll be really mad at me…I can't have that happen…

"Oh, who cares, who cares," I responded, quite quickly. "So, what do you say? Date, tomorrow night?" "Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to feel guilty…"

"I'm not, it's just…I've been doing a lot of, uh, thinking, and, um…" I struggled with the next words. I almost puked them out. "I found out what a cool, muscular, hot, smart guy you are," I said. I had to say that---how else was he going to believe me? I had this disgusted look on my face, I could tell, but it's a good thing Freddie's gulliable (WAY gulliable if he actually thought that I actually thought he was any of those things except smart). "Cool," he replied happily, as I kissed him on the cheek and walked off to the Bulldog Bark Newspaper Room. I was frowning because THIS was the thing I felt guilty about. Using Freddie. And the worst and most painful part was, as I turned around, Freddie was rubbing his cheek all lovingly. What have I done, was all I could think...

Nothing from Sam Likes Ham, so it got my mind off of Sam and the whole Freddie thing. Saturday was just tomorrow night. I need to have a plan…

When I got home Spencer was looking around the apartment hectically for some glasses, a magnifying glass, and a scientific chemical of any sort. I didn't even ask. But instead I asked, "Hey, Spencer, I need some advice…"

"Shoot." I think he was half-listening.

"Ok. Say this girl liked this guy and asked this girl-ok, nevermind," I decided to leave it at that and head upstairs. He replied, "OK," as I picked out what I was going to where for the stupid date with Freddie.

The next day, Sam had ignored me. ALL DAY. She didn't even say "Hi" to Freddie, or anybody for that matter. Something must've really upset her, I kept thinking. Freddie kept talking about the date on Saturday right when I was starting to forget it. Like, "So, you really think I'm hot, huh?" and I lied, "Yea." I'm not that much of a liar, and it was hard for me to lie to him. I would've gone to Sam for advice, but, you know, the plan…anyways, Sam decided to make one of her witty comments FINALLY.

"Yea, you're as hot as ice and as cool as global warming." I laughed at this, and I was happy to have my best friend talking again, well, back to her normal self. Freddie stared at me, frowning, and said,

"You shouldn't talk that way about your boyfriend, now, Toostie Pop." I stared at him in disbelief. BOYFRIEND?! One little date can make you into a stupid little couple. Great.I was about to say, "I don't like you that way, Freddie…" but I remembered my plan.

"Oh, yea, my little Wredward." He smiled, and ate his lunch. I almost choked on my food after saying Wredward, because Fredward was bad enough, and Sam was still quiet for the rest of the day. I talked to her after school, but it was barely a conversation. It went like this: "Hey Sam," I said, hopeful that she'd at least talk to me.

"Hey, Carly," she said, very depressed.

"OK, Sam," I responded, as slammed her locker shut with sadness and angression at the same exact time.

"What has been bothering you? All day?" She frowned and just stared at me.

"Just had some bad ham," Sam simply replied

"I mean seriously." I said, not believing her.

"I had some bad ham!" She exclaimed as she walked out of the building. I had my mouth in a big huge "O" as I walked to the Newspaper Room.

I wondered if Sam had enough food at her house…so I went to go and bring her some. I decided to give her what she loves most: FAT CAKES!! It took 20 minutes to make but I think she'll really enjoy it. I knocked on the door. She saw me, took my huge fat-cake mountain, and said,

"I'm sorry, I didn't have bad ham. I had bad fat-cakes!" And she tossed all of them on top of me at once like fat-cake rain. She then slammed her wooden door in my face.

"Yea, well, I just wanted you to be happy!" I screamed, too aggravated to pick-up the fat-cakes like a good little girl. Right when I got home, Freddie came in through the same door.

"Oh, hi Freddie," I greeted, sadly and disappointedly. Like my day couldn't have gotten any worse! OK, it's not that I don't like seeing him it's just, too much of him lately. And with Sam it's completely opposite. Freddie was talking about every little detail of the date, like what he would be wearing, what I would be wearing, should we go to a restaurant, what kind of lipstick I should be wearing, where our next date was going to be. The thing that kept bothering me was that he kept going home and coming back after he asked me one little thing, because he thought of another. Plus, he also kept flirting like he was all, well, hot and cool now . Like, Freddie'd be all like,

"What are you wearing to the date?" and I'd be all like,

"I'm not telling you," and then he'd be all like,

"I'll guess then," then I'll be all like,

"You won't guess," and then he's like,

"Ooh, playing hard to guess?" Then he would laugh. "I remember when you used to be like that… until, you know, we got together." Ugh. Such stupid puns. But I pretended to chuckle like it was funny as he put his arm around me. Man, I couldn't believe he was so clueless! Why couldn't he catch on!?! NOT A VERY GOOD LIAR HERE! OR ACTRESS!!! **(A/N:** **Miranda really is a good actress. I'm not saying that she's a bad actress.)**

Saturday Night. Date with Freddie. Bad side: I don't like Freddie that way. Bright side: FINALLY it'll be over and he can stop talking about every single little detail!

I went downstairs to find Spencer watching T.V. "Hey, Kid," He stated. "So, since you are going on your date with Freddie, I think we should have a ta-"

"No!" I yelled. "I'm not having _that_ talk **again**!"

"No, it's not THAT talk, it's just…well, I wanted to know how it happened. You didn't like Freddie, like, yesterday…" I told him the same excuse I told Freddie.

"I thought about him, and he's …really…" Oh, no. I was sure my lunch was coming up. "Hot." We then just stared at each other and I tried to pretend like I was happy, and he was looking at me suspiciously. Aw, man. He knew my lying face.

"Carly, are you SURE you like Fre-" Then, the door bell rang. Ahh! Talk about saved by the bell! I said, "I'll get it!"as I rushed towards the door. I was hoping it'd be Sam coming to apologize, but was disappointed when I found out it was just the neighbor next door, Freddie, …and what was he wearing?! He was in a tux and was hanging on the right edge of the door with his right arm.

"Ready?" He asked, trying to be smooth.

"Yes, let's just go, please," I rushed. "Bye, Spencer!" I said, hurrying out the door. _Whew! He almost found out! Glad my nightmare's OVER!_ I thought, relieved. Freddie then wrapped his arm around my arm farthest away from him. _Oh, wait, _I thought. _It's not._

**Well, did you like it hate it review it? Come on! Review! Good, bad, terrible or awesome! Yea, that's about it. And thank you still to all who reviewed, favorited and alerted this story. You guys rock!**


	4. iDate

**Justuff: Hello!!! So, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not updating in a whole week! I have just been busy, but today school was canceled! YAY! So yea, here's the chapter. My real chapter somebody deleted, but I think this chapter turned out better. Sorry this is also pretty short.**

**Disclaimer: iCarly: iDo Not Own.**

Carly's POV

We got in his car, and he asked me if going to a resturaunt was good. I nodded, and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled back at me for a long time, and I kept thinking, _GOD! I don't want to die! You saved my life once, can you save it again?! EYES ON THE ROAD!!!_ As if reading my mind, he FINALLY turned back to face the road. I was practically hyperventilating in my head. _That was close!_

We arrived at a fancy resturaunt called, Le Melliuer Choix, French for "The Best Choice." We were waiting to be seated, and a sign on the podium said, "Please wait for a waitor." I started laughing. "Waited For The Waitor." It reminded me of Socko's coincidental-named family. My favorite was Rob the thief! I know, I'm stupid. Anyways, we didn't have to wait long. We were almost immediately seated, and our waitor told us that someone was going to be with us shortly. There was a candle in the middle of the table, _Oh, god…_I thought. _Man, I must really be needing God today, because I keep saying his name!_ It was quiet for a little while, and Freddie patched up the silence by saying,

"Your eyes glimmer like a brand-new shiny computer in this candlelight." _Oh, joy, my eyes are as great as a computer…_ "Oh, my little Wredward, you are so cute when you talk all technological!" He then went in to kiss me, and I kept thinking, _Oh, god, please help! What am I going to do?! Oh, great. Here comes Freddie's lips! Umm…_I then quickly turned away so his lips landed on my cheek. He sighed RIGHT IN MY EAR, and then he leaned back in his seat. I smiled awkwardly as he went and put his hand over mine. Then, another waitor came up and took our orders. He then left, and I excused myself. I wanted to talk to Sam. I wanted to know what's wrong. I went into the little girls' room, (basically, the bathroom)and held down the #1. What? I know she could never be able to save me if there was a fire or soemthing, but she was my best friend--- I was going to have her as #1 on my speed dial! Luckily she picked up and mumbled,

"Hello?" I figured she must've been eating.

"Sam it's me. Please don't hang up. I need to talk to you." She was silent, but she didn't hang-up. "What's been up with you? Dumping fat-cakes on my head?! What was that about?" After I said this, I hear dthe flushing of a toilet. I couldn't believe someone was in there. The girl was wide-eyed as we kept our conversation going.  
"Look," She continued, "maybe the fat cakes WAS a little harsh…" I interrupted her.

"Oh, yea, just a little," I said, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about that, but…you just have everything. You GET everything. Popularity, classiness…" She mumbled the next part, "The guys…"  
"Huh?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," She responded. "I think we're,kkk,break,kkk,ing,kkk,up."

"No, we're not!' I replied.

"Gotta go, bye!" She exclaimed suspiciously as she hung-up. I grunted. _What was she hiding from me?!_ I thought. The girl had been interfering, and I know because she said, "You should talk to her." I was like 'What?!' and then I screamed,

"Get outta here!" And she ran out, as she responded from behind the bathroom door,

"You know, you shouldn't take your anger out on other people…"

"BYE!!" I yelled and screamed at the same time. I grunted once again._ Today was not my day…_

I decided I should get back to Freddie. I closed my phone, and put it in my purse. I walked out and back to our table. "Hi," I said, calmly. "I'm back."

He nodded, as we stared at each other. But then he asked,

"Why were you yelling?" Now it was my turn to get all bug-eyed. Fly-eyed. Un-COM-fort-able…`

"Oh, just tried to clear things up with Sam."

"Ah, she's still mad at you? Do you know why?"  
"No, she just says I get everything," I sighed, but I smiled, SINCERELY this time. It was nice to have a friend that I could talk to. Our food finally came, and we ate all classy-like, trying not to look like pigs, even though we were both clearly starving!

When I got home, Freddie gave me a peck on the cheek, and went into his apartment. He really WAS a good friend. "Hey, there's a dance coming up remember?"

"Oh, yea, I almost forgot," I replied.

"Can't wait." Freddie responded as he walked into his apartment. I was sort of surprised when he didn't ask me what I was wearing to the dance, but I guess it was just a one-time thing, you know? He was probably just excited. I then walked into MY apartment, and saw what Spencer had been working on. I was curious at the moment, so I asked,

"What is that?!" I pointed at the huge, unidentified sculpture.

"Oh," He responded, proud, "This is a scientific experiment that will allow scientists to find more things in species by…" I didn't listen to the rest. Honestly, I couldn't believe he was THAT smart to conduct a scientific experiment, but I also just wasn't interested in using this information to help me with my homework at the time, so I just interrupted him by replying,

"Goodnight, Spencer."

He stated, "Well…well, bye." As I headed upstairs to bed.

I wasn't sure what to do about Sam. I was thinking that she needed her space…she needed a little time…

**A WEEK LATER**

I was worried about Sam the entire week, but I still got Trust Tracy letters, so that was still a fun little activity. Spencer found out about the whole thing between me and Sam after he realized that she had stopped coming over. He asked me why she wasn't over at my apartment a lot anymore, so I had to explain everything. Great. I realized it was time to get ready for the dance…

**AT NIGHT**

Up side: I looked awesome, and Freddie was a great friend! Down side: Freddie's my date! I decided I was going to talk to Sam after the dance. I heard the bell ring. I opened the door, and saw Freddie in another tux. I tried to stay positive by thinking that it wasn't so bad because Freddie was a great friend, but I realized it was bad because we were not JUST friends. I realized the damage I had done, too. Basically I had thrashed all I had believed in, and my dignity by being his 'girlfriend'. Finally, there ended up being more Cons than Pros.

**So, you like it? Hate it? It took me an hour, and I was trying to be a little fast, so please don't be harsh, and please R&R…well, I guess you already did one R, but do the other R and please review!  
**

**~Zazeendot~**


	5. iGo To A Dance

**Hey ever-e-1! I'm back! I was sick today, I felt like puking, so I went on here and decided to write a new chapter to make up for my last mistake when I hadn't updated in a while, so…yeah, here it is! Yea…that's about it. This one will also be in Carly's POV. This one is long! Yay! I keep writing short chapters in this one for some reason. Um, AGAIN, thank you for all the reviews! I would like to acknowledge all the really nice reviewers! They are…:  
SimonandJeanetteAreBest, XoWannaBeAWriterXo, iicarly-Ness, xXxChanny+SeddiexXx, and Andie**

**Disclaimer: **_**ME: **_**"I love iCarly!" **

_**SOMEONE WHO ISN'T ME: **_**"Do You Own It?**

_**ME:**_** "Look at the credits!"**

_**SOMEONE WHO ISN'T ME:**_** "Oh…Dan Schneider does…"**

_**ME:**_** "Yea….**_**(Mumbles) **_**Idiot…"**

Carly's POV

We walked into Ridgeway High's School Gym, and the place was amazing. It was decorated with red, blue, yellow, and deep purple balloons tied up in each corner. There were streamers the exact same colors that were above our head's as we walked in and they were like that by every entrance. Wendy and Valerie were there, and there were teachers also, surrounding the gym. I guess they didn't trust us! There was a stage too, the one the drama department had been setting up all week. There also was a punch and cookie table set up, with Ridgeway students' parents served students. I saw this one mom yelling at this guy for almost kissing this girl…which was his girlfriend. Sadly, he had to go home. I felt so bad for him. It was like being chaperoned by an adult. _Thank God Spencer understands,_ I thought. Freddie complimented me on my dress and make-up.

"Wow, Carly, you look really pretty."

"Thanks, Freddie," I stated. "You too."

Suddenly, a man came out and there was a white spotlight on him. The crowd cheered so loudly, I was afraid that I wasn't going to be able to hear ever again. It sounded like cheers at a concert…especially the girls. Well, really, only the girls, because the New Boyz came out. Then, everybody (including the guys) cheered when Kesha came out. I was one of them. I could feel Freddie staring me down, but I was too focused on them. They each got their own single white spotlight, and our Mr. Franklin, our principal, came out and introduced them, even though everyone obviously knew who they were, and then Principal Franklin said, as soon as it quieted down,

"Hello students, these young famous teens, are going to perform a duet entitled, "Nations United", written for the devastating Haiti that has passed. All donations go to the Haiti Help Organization, thank you." Then, he told "funny jokes," while other students just kept booing, waiting for them to perform. Gibby took of his shirt and screamed "YEAH!" when they started to perform. It was a beautiful song. We all swayed, while some clapped to the rhythm. A very beautiful song. After Kesha ended it with a, "Nations…United…" We all cheered as loud as when we saw them come out. Freddie exclaimed,  
"That was a really beautiful song, huh?" I just nodded in agreement. Freddie leaned in to kiss me, and I let him because that's what he's wanted since, like, sixth grade, AND because I felt bad about tricking Freddie. When he was kissing me, I heard a girl's voice saying, "I forgi-" She didn't finish what she was going to say, and me and Freddie tore apart and we saw Sam. Yes, Sam. Standing there in a pretty red dress. She looked as hurt…

"Sam, what's wrong? Why are you here?"

"Well, I was going to forgive you, but…but I can't now," She said, "I'm sorry." Then, before me or Freddie knew it, she was running out of the doors. Me and Freddie stared at each other for a while. She had looked really hurt. I asked Freddie if he could drive me to Sam's. He nodded, probably feeling the same way as me. I was heading out to leave, but a blinding white light flashed on me. "Carly Shay, come up and receive your award!" Principal Franklin hollered at me. I guess I missed what the award was for, but I went up the stairs leading to the stage nonetheless.

I received a plaque, and I read it while I was walking down the stairs off of the stage to see what it was for as the crowd was cheering. It read:

To: Carly Michelle Shay

Thank you, Carly, for brightening up the mood everywhere you go, with everything you do! You've been a fantastic student, and have had tons of creativity!

From: All the students and faculty here at Ridgeway!

I looked into the audience, on the verge of tears like Sam had been, and I walked back up the stairs. I turned towards Principal Franklin.  
"Principal Franklin, may I say a few words?"  
"Sure." He answered, giving me the microphone. I turned towards the people there at the dance, and took a long sigh.

"Thank you, everyone, I really appreciate this, but I'll take it when I earn it." I stated. Everyone gasped. "I realized that everyone here brightens up the mood, has creativity, and are great students! I've also lost one of my best friends, so I don't feel like I earned this." I smiled as I turned towards Principal Franklin once again. "Principal Franklin, I'd like you to make a new plaque. One that thanks every single person of this school for the things you've thanked me for. For brightening up the mood, being a good student, and having tons of creativity!" I handed the plaque to Principal Franklin, and he looked at it, and looked up to me. He smiled back at me. I turned towards the crowd again. They cheered wildly. One even tossed me a flower! I grabbed the little pink flower, and I got down from the stage.

I hugged Freddie, and said that he should drop me off at Sam's. He responded,

"OK," as we headed out the doors. I stared at the flower in my hands, frowning. _I don't deserve this, I don't deserve this…_I stopped for a second and threw it on the ground. I continued to follow Freddie to his car.

**So what did you think? I thought it was pretty good. And these were the girls' outfits: REVIEW!**

**Carly's Dress**

**Sam's Dress**

**Well, go on…REVIEW! Please don't be harsh! Plz?**

**Now, I gotta go! Peace out Homie-Z's**

**-Zazeendot~**


	6. iHave Our Talk

**JUSTUFF: Hello everyone! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY! Plus, my computer wouldn't let me, and I got it taken away, too! I'm not sure if I said this already, but I can't believe how much buzz this story has been comparing it to iTeam Up, my first story! I hope my writing just keeps getting better. Anyways, plz wish me luck on yet ANOTHER book report :)! Oh, and be4 I forget, I'M SORRY ABOUT THE DRESSES! It wouldn't show up on here, and I had just noticed, and it wouldn't upload this chapter with the links, so, yea, use ur imaginations! Also, found out how to do the full hyphen thingy!**

**Disclaimer: I wonder what the next iCarly episode is going to be, because I don't know, because I don't own iCarly! Yay me!**

Carly's POV

We arrived at Sam's. I had to admit…I was nervous. I mean the last time I tried to be civil I ended up with the smell of fat-cakes in my hair, which didn't help me because I was trying not to think of Sam. How could I NOT think of Sam with fat-cake smell aroma all around me?

I got out of the car, but I wanted this to be only between me and Sam: I needed to have this talk with her alone. I told him this, and he was very understanding about the whole thing. I smiled at his gentlemenness…_Wait, is that a word? _But then I just shook my head away from that thought. There were more important things at hand right now. I closed the door. I couldn't believe Freddie was so understanding. He's done all I've wished for as long as we've been 'together'.

When I was standing right outside her door, it was exactly the same way as I had left it. A dirty mat where I was standing, and her mom's empty broken perfume bottle that let off the scent of the urination of a cat. But somehow it felt like bliss to be there, standing there, because I was going to have everything untangled—everything back to how it should have stayed. I knocked and waited for her or her mom to open the door. I was wondering what she'd think of me standing there, but an opening door pushed me out of my thoughts. It was thank heavenly Sam. But I could tell she'd been crying. Black mascara was on her cheeks, and she was holding a tissue. She was about to close the door until I put my foot in the way.

"Sam," I said, shakily, still nervous on how this conversation would be going. "Don't close it. We need to talk. No more violence or not having explanations. You've left me need to talk."

She looked me up and down, and I could tell she was hesitating, but she extended her arm all the way out in the direction of the inside of her home.

"Fine," She stated, "Come in."

I walked into her house, and I saw Frothy. I was scared of him (DEEPLY SCARED) so I just backed away slowly, and onto her couch. She chuckled at the sight of me being afraid of a 'harmless cat' (Yeah, right! I've had BAD AND PAINFUL experiences with that cat!). I looked at the table in front of me, trying to clear my mind of awkwardness.

"Do you want something to drink?" She questioned.

"Sure," I said. Actually, I was parched. But, UNLIKE SAM, I don't ask for too much…because that would be rude. I started to stare again at the table, deep in thought, until she interrupted my thoughts again as she came in with two cups of water. She sat one on the coffee table, the one I had been staring at, in front of me, and set hers down there, too, after she took a big gulp. I took a big gulp as well, then I continued to stare at the coffee table. I didn't know what was so dang interesting about that coffee table at the moment! It just was! I don't know how long I was staring at that coffee table. I was too deep in thought.

"OK, so what do you want to talk about?" She questioned, pretty annoyed, probably because ever since I got there, all I was doing was just sitting there, staring at her table, when we really should've been talking. Her voice and her words got me out of my thoughts.

"Sam," I finally said as I unfroze my lips to make words. I then stood up and turned towards her, and, continuing our conversation, said,

"What has been going on with you? You've been mad at me, and crying…it's like you've turned bipolar all of a sudden!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She pretended. I almost choked on my water I had just took another gulp of at the sound of this!

"Are you kidding?" I yelled, setting my glass of water on the coffee table as I made my way toward her. "You've been acting crazy! OK, first you're mad at me, then won't talk to me for no reason, and then you're crying! Seriously? All I really want to know is what did I do?"

"What you do is nothing, but yet you get everything-like Paris Hilton!" She yelled, almost screamed, which made me freeze once again.

"H-Huh?"

"You get everything! Fun brother, great life, prettiness, popularity…" She paused. "And no matter how much you push guys like Freddie away, they still love you." I still had a confused look on my face, I could feel it. As confused as I looked, that's as confused as I felt.

"You just don't get it, huh?" She said, about ready to cry again.

"Get what?" I asked.

She just stared at me in disbelief.

"I like Freddie, OK! I always have! That's why I got mad! See? Even talking about it gets me mad!" She screamed. Now I stared at _her_ in disbelief. My little tiny plan had worked. She'd FINALLY admitted it! "He's cool, funny, cute, smart…I shared an amazing kiss with him, that he said he liked, and you treat him like dirt and he still comes running to you. He'll never even settle for me!"

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I just couldn't…I didn't think—no, I still don't think you understand…" Remembering the Trust Tracy thing, I stated confidently, aggressively, and sharply, "Well, I would and still do." She turned away, trying not to see my clearly visible feelings as an expression. I was hesitating to tell her about the Trust Tracy thing, then, right when I'm about to tell her, Freddie comes in.

Yep, you heard right! Freddie came in. Perfect timing, huh?

"Hello girls," He said, "Hey, Carly, you done talking to Sam-"

"No!" I said, barely cutting him off while Sam exclaimed, "Yes!"

"Look, Sam," I said, very seriously. It was so serious that she looked at me, and my voice wasn't shaking with nervousness, which was even a surprise to me. I pushed my head to the side, towards Freddie's direction. "Tell him."

"Wait, what about you guys? You guys are a couple!" I got wide-eyed. _Oops, I forgot that part, didn't I? He he…he…_

"Well, yea," I hesitated, "But…you see…if Freddie likes you, too, then I shouldn't stand in the way of that. Obviously we shouldn't be together, then. He's not 'The One'."

"Wait," Freddie cut in, "What's going on?"

"Tell him."

"Tell him for me?" Sam asked, hopefully. I glared at her. She sighed.  
"Fine, OK," She stated emotionlessly as she walked towards Freddie at the door and stood face-to-face with Freddie.

"I like you, OK?" She stated. "Now, do you like me?" She hurried it up because I could tell that she just wanted to get it over with. He hesitated just like I had a little while ago, and he was all 'um-uh' until I smiled and nodded at him

"Tell her." Again, for like the thousandth time, he did as I wished.

"I don't like you Sam," He sighed, sadly and hopelessly. He said it so much like that, or Sam loved him so much, water was already flowing down her cheeks.

I stared at Freddie, like he did when Sam had told the camera that Freddie _hadn't_ kissed a girl. It was quiet and awkward until he finished,

"I love you." She punched him slightly in the arm. They hugged.

"Are you OK, Carly?" They both asked in unison, making them turn and smile at each other.

"Trust me, I'm fine," I answered, smiling. _Trust me. Appropriate. _I started to sigh with relief that all this drama was OVER. They looked confused at me, probably because I was sighing with relief, and I quickly added,

"be…because you guys are together!"

"I know it'll hurt," Freddie said, putting his arm around me. I rolled my eyes."But we'll learn to suck it in."

"Yeah, sure," I said, grunting. He thought that I was being doubtful about what he had just said, so he's like, "You will. Trust me." And patted me on the shoulder. _Why you're not Tracy! _I thought. Then Sam angrily added,

"Hey, Honey, SHE'LL learn," She yelled pulling him. "Now, get your hands off of her!"

I laughed. Hard. After I had stopped laughing, they asked,

"So, you don't mind if we-you know, go out? Date?"  
"Does it look like I have a problem with it?" I asked, pointing at my smiling face. "As long as you're not mad at me anymore, I'm ecstatic." A_s long as I don't have to deal with Freddie love anymore, I'm ecstatic._

Frothy, Sam's cat, then seemed to sing. We all chuckled. Sam looked at me, like, "What do we do now?"

I now responded, "Well…kiss each other!" I was ecstatic, like I had said. Again, they did as I wished, and gave each other a quick little peck on the lips, and then the cheek, knowing I was there, but, who knows? They probably would have swapped spit if they didn't know I was there. While I was in thought, and we were all staring at each other, I remembered something…_aww, how could I forget this?…_

"So seriously, is gentlemenness really a word?" I questioned, patching up the silence and taking my cup off of the coffee table and, remembering and quenching my thirstiness, _hmmm, I wonder if__ that's__ a word,_ I took a sip. We all laughed. Then, Freddie answered, "Well…" We both paid close attention. Sam said, "You're so smart." It was funny the way she said it…so feminine and sweet. Ha ha! It still makes me laugh today!

After he answered, I looked at the amazing couple in front of me. I said, "You guys aren't perfect, but together you are." And then, we all hugged. "Fighting or not." I finished.

Well, I'm going to go ask Freddie if thirstiness…hmmm…and maybe niceness…yeah, niceness, too. Bye! Thanks for listening!

(Door close)

**And scene! Ha ha! Just kidding ;). AGAIN, sorry for not updating! Anyways, this is probably my favorite chapter that I've ever written on FanFiction (I kept adding things!), so I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter had indirectly what I thought in iSpeed Date (when Sam walked in on Carly and Freddie dancing). Did you find it? Yea, well this was VERY LONG. Longer than all of my chapters! Well, REVIEW! YOU DIDN'T READ FOR NOTHING! GOOD OR BAD-AWESOME OR TERRIBLE-REVIEW! YOU DID ONE R NOW DO THE OTHER…R!**

**I'm sorry for yelling uncontrollably at all of you. Ha ha! I'm hyper right now, sorry if that was lame.**

**Anyways, only one thing left to do! Only an epilogue left :(! I can't believe it's almost over!)**

**Love, Peace, and Hairgrease Well…yea, that means bye…basically…! **

**~Zazeendot~**


	7. iHave A Tiny, Tiny Epilogue

**JUSTUFF: AHHH! I'm done with the story! Not just with the chapter, but with the story!!! MAN! Oh, well! Like the saying goes, **

"**All good things must come to an end!"**

**It was funny to see that Ultimatereader14 thought of that saying too!**

**Well, yea! If you've seen my profile, then you've probably noticed that I was going to put that story up closer to Valentine's Day, well it's actually going to be updated on the DAY of Valentine's Day! (Or Valentine's Eve ;).) So…that's about it! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned iCarly, that way my stories could keep going on and on for as long as I wanted it to…:( **

**Wait, does that make sense? Eh, I'm tired right now. I honestly don't care.**

Carly's POV

Well, everything's back to how it should have stayed, (like I predicted would happen after I talked to her!) and we kind of all just stuck together after that. Sam became girlier to try to impress Freddie after they got together---which I helped her with---because she wasn't sure he would settle for her because he never has, which I don't get because Sam was right---he is a nerd. How does he get all the girls? Valerie, Me (for a short and fictional period of time), Magic Malika, Arianna and that other chick who's name I can't remember at the moment who wanted to go with him to the Girls' Choice Dance, and now Sam…what was with this guy that made girls like him so much? Oh, well. Who knows? I don't! But I do miss him being my boyfriend…only because he had treated me with respect. But all in all, I'm happy with the way my life turned out, and I'm happy for them and how their life turned out.

_They eventually got married. Yay! EEEEP! _

Sorry. I had a total girl moment, even for me. But anyways, I quit the whole Trust Tracy because too much drama, but I never regretted that experience! Who knows who's her now, but I never stopped loving Freddie…ha ha! GOTCHYA! I liked inflicting pain on others! Well, sometimes!

Oh, and P.S., they never found out about the whole Trust Tracy thing, I doubt they even know what it is…I guess I AM a good actress after all! ;)

_(Door Close) _

Sam's POV

Hey, I'm Trust Tracy! Not even FREDDIE knows! Hmmm…a letter from Darly Day…you don't think…nah, it couldn't be her, she's my best friend, she'd tell me anything…right?

**I loved using the door close thing, so I decided to put it in here again! Oh, by the way, how'd you like the ending? See my profile for the next story I'm adding! It's going to be better than any of my stories, in my opinion, guaranteed! So if you liked this one, then you'll most likely like the next one! If not, LOVE IT! Well, Bye!**

**~zazeendot! (POP!) P.S.-IT WAS A PERFECT 1 PAGE! **

**THIS IS MY SMALLEST (SORTA) CHAPTER EVER!! **

**Aren't you so excited/happy for me! Ha ha! JK! Oh, and I apologize for using "---" a lot in this chapter! **

**Well…---review! Right now! Hurry! Down there!**


End file.
